New Fire
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Crossover Sailor Moon/Twilight. Rei ends up moving to Forks, but dealing with vampires, werewolves, and crazy human fangirls of vampires was not what she had in mind. ARCHIVED, discontinued. May *possibly* be continued sometime in the near future.
1. Introduction

* * *

Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and respectful owners.  
Twilight/other books are copyrighted to Meyers and respectful owners.

This is a fanfiction and nothing more, of course. Please see author's note below about fan girls and boys below, unless you don't want to get annoyed with what I wrote. This is just me asking a favor of you, as a fanfiction writer and a fanfiction reader, you know.

* * *

Okay, this is a "trial-and-error" fanfiction, because there are so many Twilight fans and I'm not too hit on being entirely into the fandom. Yeah, I liked the first book and read it, though I got started on the second and I'm almost done with it…but I'm not too hit on this in reviews: "OMG THERE IS EDWARD! BELLA NEEDS TO DIE, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MARRY HIM!"

Seriously, any fan girls (or boys) that leave reviews like this, I will not respond to your reviews and probably mark them as spam. I've put up with fan girls from Inu-Yasha going nuts and acting like they are going to marry Sesshoumaru and to be frank, after Harry Potter got released onto movies and later fan girls showed up…etc, I'm not in the mood for the spazzing fan girls anymore. It is alright to be a fan of Twilight and/or Sailor Moon, but I'm just saying this as a big author's note at the beginning of the story.

* * *

Japanese- _Italics  
_English- Regular

Introduction-

The airplane sound skidded underneath her as she felt her ears pop from finally being on the ground. It wasn't normal for her to be on an airplane, except when she went and saw the Three Lights in their amazing movie. Of course, she originally attended to get a chance to see one of them, but that was another story.

Looking out the window, she noticed she had landed at the rainy Seattle Airport. Rain pattered against the plane and she sighed, knowing it was only knowing it would take just several more hours until she would make it to the low town of Forks, small compared to Tokyo.

Rei groaned slightly as she passed through the Food and Customs on the airport and the entire security guards, as they checked her passport and asked her questions. The United States was different compared to Japan and she knew she would never get used to it, but she had chosen to come here. They kept questioning the small black and white cats she kept with her, as it seemed weird both had Crescent Moons on its forehead.

After making her way out of the airport, she noticed the taxi that would be taking her to Forks. Getting in, she watched the mysterious forests of Washington State with Luna and Artemis as the drive seemed everlasting. They seemed to recall a painful memory that she had to escape. That memory was when somehow, mysteriously Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto went missing from school and no such contact had been found. The Tokyo Police had issued a search for the missing teenagers, but even with the help of the Outer Guardians and Rei, they couldn't find the four missing Sailor Senshi.

* * *

Flashback-

_"Wait, Haruka-san, what do you mean that you haven't heard from everyone?" Rei questioned over the phone._

_"Rei, I just think it is best you come down here yourself," Haruka's voice sounded, muffled on the phone with a taste of sadness and worry. _

_Rei did, as she hung up the phone and fled to the nearby Minato Police Station. Having living a good distance from it, she arrived late, only to see Artemis and Luna standing there outside with troubled faces and she dashed into the station. _

_Due of much of the horror, the police questioned Rei and the Outer Guardians continuously and it never seemed to fail that they realized that they did not know. Days passed and the days turned into weeks and there was still no sign of the four missing teenagers. _

_The pyro had slipped into a depression, skipping school and not answering the phone. Setsuna had repeatedly tried to talk to her, though she did not succeed. Rei's grandfather, concerned for his granddaughter's health talked to Rei's father, much to his dislike. He was considering sending Rei off as a foreign exchange student to New York. Rei liked the idea, as long as she picked the choice and of course, that Artemis and Luna went with her, who she had taken under her care since their respectful owners disappeared._

End of Flashback-

Rei at first wanted to go London, where Minako once lived, but it would bring the memories and she decided to focus on an English-speaking country. Australia was second look, the country was like a small island itself, reminding her too much of Japan, plus Rei's father had political powers there. Finally, she turned to the United States. A rather large country with 50 states and she couldn't decide where to study at first.

She knew very well she wanted to be in a small place, with green plants. That ruled out the southern part of the country. Finally, after hearing about Washington and small town called Forks, she picked it. It was told of its Native American history, always rainy weather, and even vastly big forests.

As Rei watched the environment as they drove by, Luna and Artemis liking the green, not so more rain and getting wet, they remained silent until they got to their new home for the next year or more.

The house was big compared to Japanese standards, but small to American standards. It was a small house right on the edge of the small town of Forks which had a living room, kitchen, small bathroom, and a one bedroom house.

* * *

Her father's money had sponsored her to stay there and pay for the rent, which Rei didn't mind since only she, Artemis, and Luna would be staying here. After unpacking her stuff and seeing that the place was furnished, they quickly made themselves at home.

"_I'm so tired from that airplane ride_," Rei said to the two cats later that evening, as they sat eating some pizza that was delivered to them.

"_I don't like airports now, since they gave me a seat right next a dog the entire time. It was going to eat me, I swear_!" Artemis complained.

Luna grinned slightly, as she stated, "_I recall you asked the dog why he smelled like bones_…" Rei chuckled as Luna laughed, while poor Artemis felt ganged up on.

"_Hey, Rei, you should get some sleep, since you start school again tomorrow_," Artemis pointed out, after they finished talking at dinner and she checked the clock.

"_Oh man, I wonder what type of day that will turn out to be_…" She moaned and nodded, as she turned off the lights and went to the room, to try and get some sleep.

"_Poor Rei, she hardly even said anything at dinner_," Luna stated.

"_I know. Let's hope her coming her will help her deal with the pain she is going through_," Artemis replied.

* * *

The alarm woke Rei as she angrily turned it off. She knew what today was…the day she would have to face going to school again. Sighing and noticing Luna and Artemis sleeping on a nearby chair, she decided not to wake them and looked out the window, as rain continued to poor down.

'Does it ever stop raining here?' She thought to herself.

* * *

Chapter one coming soon, depending on if I decide to continue writing this crossover or not and if I get motivated to continue reading Twilight.


	2. Day 1 Part A

Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and respectful owners.  
Twilight/other books are copyrighted to Meyers and respectful owners.

Wow, I must say I was surprised at the amount of reviews that this story got on its introduction. I've decided to keep writing this story, though I still want to get my other fanfictions some love as well. Also, if any of you are fans of The Dark Night, I have a story on my profile with Rei in it a swell called "The Fire"… Somehow the named got shortened when I changed the categories to crossover. So, the original story's title was "The Fire's Flame Still Burns…"

Anyway, onto the name of this story…I thought I'd throw out my motivation to name this story. It was very simple, I thought of Twilight's second book, 'New Moon' and was thinking of Rei's element (fire) and thought maybe the basis of this story is going to contain some elements from the second book. How original huh?

Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story. There were so many of you, so I'm saying it as a general thank you to all. ^^ Now…our pyro enters Forks High School…

Japanese- _Italics_  
English- Regular

* * *

Chapter One: Rei's First Day-

Rei sighed as she walked from to the nearby parking lot near the entrance of the school, getting glances from a lot of the students who had cars standing next to them. She overheard several people talking and others whispering about her, as she walked into the office to check in.

"Ah, Miss Heeno, I presume?" The lady at the front office desk asked her, as Rei rolled her eyes.

"It is Hino and yes, do you have my class schedule?" Rei asked annoyed by the lady's lack of effort to even try and say her last name correctly. She struggled to place her English words correctly, as she had mastered English very well, though she had an accent that was light yet deep at the same time.

"Oh, yes, here you go," the lady said, as she handed Rei the schedule and Rei took it, walking out the office until she was in the hallway.

"Hey, is that the Japanese girl?" One student said loud enough for Rei to hear, only as she ignored their comments and sighed. Were American teenagers always this bad? She noticed several students watching her who all seemed to be paler than anyone else had seen at this school. There was indeed something different and somehow, it was interfering with her miko abilities as a priestess.

Taking her mind off of the pale face students, she glanced at her class schedule. Reading the first class, it was titled "English III" and she placed it back into her binder until she saw a teenage boy cut her off.

"Hey, you are the new student, right?" He asked, seemingly intrigued by Rei's appearance.

"_Yes_. My name is Rei…" she answered a sign in her voice telling the boy to leave her alone and he somehow got the hint. She didn't even notice yet that she had started answering in Japanese, but simply brushed it off.

"Well, I've got to get to Math and my name is Mike, so I'll catch up with you later," he stated and Rei nodded, glad for the boy to be out of her hair as he took off down the hallway which Mike took next to standing near a small group of people. One girl eyed her cautiously, as she had brown hair and seemed to have been watching Rei ever since she looked at the pale students. She ignored it and walked into her English class, noticing that one of the pale boys and the brown haired girl followed her into the English class, as the class started, the teacher came in and Rei stood at front of the class.

* * *

"Class, welcome Miss Rei Hino to Forks, as she recently transferred here. So Rei can you please come here and introduce yourself some?" The teacher asked. Rei groaned slightly and looked at all the classmates, mainly at the two who had been staring at her in the hallway for some time. Edward and Bella, meanwhile sat at the back of the class as Edward seemed to be having a hard time focusing, as Bella noticed his eyes were changing to a blood lust color. He had been acting that way since the Japanese girl showed up, as if her smell was almost as attracting as her own. Bella then turned her attention towards the Japanese girl, who seemed to be annoyed by the idea of introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Rei like _sensei_said and I moved here from Tokyo…," Rei finished, ignoring the teacher's glances about her sudden stop of her introduction. She was annoyed, as the brown haired girl and boy she was sitting next to kept watching her. Rei took her seat a desk in front of them and the teacher began to go about Romeo and Juliet. The pyro took all she could try to understand the teacher and write her notes down in kanji so she could study them easier, though she already had assignments on story she brought with her, all she would have to do is translate them. She'd pass these nine weeks in American English easily. Rei glanced back and noticed that Edward and Bella were once again staring at her. She whispered to herself, "_Do I really seem that strange_?" Oddly enough, Edward heard what she was saying and realized she was speaking Japanese to herself. He'd have to find a way to break that language barrier or talk to Carlisle about it.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I know this chapter is short than what I really wanted it to be, but I broke this chapter up to make things more interesting in the long run. Please review…


	3. Day 1 Part B

Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and respectful owners.  
Twilight series is copyrighted to Meyers and respectful owners.

This is a fanfiction and nothing more, of course.

Japanese- _Italics_  
English- Regular

Chapter Two: Rei's Anger and Alice's Vision-

Lunch came, something Rei had been looking forward to since the beginning of the day. She didn't have any more periods for the rest of the day and she decided it would be best to go ahead and go outside to head back to her small home. She, unlike most of the people in this puny town, didn't have a vehicle to take her to simple places like school. Actually, she only lived a mile from the high school and since she always walked a good distance to get to school when she lived in Tokyo, getting around this town would be easier. Of course, the weather wouldn't bother Rei that much, until it got to be colder during the winter.

As she walked by the cafeteria, she noticed most of the students were the junior class, year 11, like she was. She noticed some of the "Pale Bakas" as she called them as they kept staring at her, along with the brown haired girl, Bella. Finally annoyed, she decided to go into the cafeteria and approach them, wondering what their problem was. The pyro was not in the mood for anything right now, as it hurt enough being in a foreign country and most of the day, she kept her feelings suppressed.

Seeing the table where the Pale Bakas were sitting, she noticed that only the brown hair girl had a food tray. Unknown to Rei, half of the cafeteria had also seen the miko randomly walk up to the Cullens' table and stop right in front of them. The Cullens and Bella stared at Rei, mainly the one who Rei had in English class, Edward. After several long seconds that seemed to turn into minutes, no one was daring to speak.

"Uh, can we help you?" A blonde stated, Rosalie.

"Yes, you can actually. I do not know this is an American costume, but all day you _idiots_ have been staring at me. _I personally find it rather rude_," Rei snapped towards the blonde. She could no longer keep her English straight. She already insulted them in Japanese, calling them idiots, but her last sentence just came out. The tone in her voice caused Rosalie to have a shocked look on her face, even if didn't understand what the new girl had said. Rosalie then gave the miko a dirty look, which in return was glaring at the blonde. Rei, of course, kept trying to calm her miko senses. For some odd reason, they were going crazy once she approached them.

"It's rather a shock for us to see an Asian. Sorry if we have offended you," another girl chimed in. Rei turned towards the one who just spoke, Alice, who had a smile on her face.

"Thank you…" Rei stated, and then she noticed Edward and Bella staring at her, the brown haired girl then put her attention back on food, acting like she wasn't looking at Rei. "Oh and you two…" she pointed her finger towards Edward and Bella, which her miko abilities were giving her a headache, along with some odd gut feeling she had developed from being a Sailor Senshi, "Have fun with your homework…" The priestess then stormed out of the cafeteria, which everyone was amazed at how the new student randomly could approach the Cullens' table and talk to Rosalie Cullen like she just did.

Edward stared as the new girl left, as he once again tried reading the girl's thoughts, but they were once again in Japanese.

"Hey, Jasper, did you just try calm the emotions of that girl?" He turned towards his 'brother.'

"Yeah, but it didn't work," Jasper stated.

"That's strange, but she honestly can tell when we are watching her," Bella stated. Of course, the brown haired girl didn't quite like this Hino girl. As soon as she walked into English today, she had Edward keep looking at her, trying to figure something out. Then again, Bella also noticed the girl seemed hurt when she approached them about their glances.

"She has a sad past," Alice randomly blurted out. This got the attention of everyone at the table, as the vampire had suddenly began drawing on a paper what she was seeing in a vision. Three girls made a sketch on the outline of the paper, along with two shaded figures in the background. Alice drew the three girls with exact detail, but the two shaded figures seemed to be watching the three girls.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Rosalie stated.

"It is obvious, something happened to the Hino girl and I think these three girls are tied with the sad past she has. Though I have a bad feeling about those two shadows…" Alice stated, as she quit drawing and looked at everyone.

"Whatever the case is, I want to talk to Carlisle about why her thoughts are in Japanese. It is as if there is some barrier preventing me from reading them. Whoever she is, she has a different scent than that of normal humans…" Edward murmured, as the Cullens nodded in agreement.

"Is that bad, Edward?" Bella asked.

"I have a feeling it is…but there is only one way to find out." he answered.

Rei walked down the road, as the rain continued to pour down. She couldn't wait until she get to her house and talk to Luna and Artemis about the Pale Bakas. She also kept getting a creepy feeling from them and why were her miko senses going crazy around normal people?

She finally made it to her house and noticed that Luna was in the kitchen.

"_Luna, what are you doing_?"

"_I'm looking at this photo you have of everyone while Artemis is taking a cat nap_," the guardian cat replied. "_So how was your first day_?"

"_Oh Luna, this is going to be hard to explain…let's talk about it over lunch_," the priestess stated, as she took off her wet jacket and started making lunch.

A/N: The characters might seem OOC, so sorry about that. This is kind of a short chapter again, but pleases review. Until next time, maybe I'll start the third book of Twilight…we'll see. The series is okay, but not one I'm going to be getting into entirely.


	4. Carlisle's Explanation

Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and respectful owners.  
Twilight series is copyrighted to Meyers and respectful owners.

This is a fanfiction and nothing more, of course.

Thanks to the following people who have reviewed on this story so far! Chapter has been rated M for Mature.

**Note, this chapter contains elements related to World War I & II, American Civil War, American Revolution, Japanese Sengoku Jidai, and several other countries' histories, if you are easily offended or take pride in certain "nationalism" please be considerate of those who read this story and don't trash about any other country or area. Any racist, sexist, or downright rude reviews, messages towards me, or any other reader will be reported. You have been warned. I shouldn't have to say this, because this is a FANFICTION but most of you might enjoy how I've written Carlisle's point-of-view on some of these historic events. **

Japanese- _Italics_  
English- Regular

Chapter Three: Carlisle's Explanation

The Cullens and Bella arrived at the Cullens' remote house, though any person would know that the Cullens had a very nice house. After school, they decided to talk to Carlisle about the stranger barrier that was preventing Edward from reading the Hino girl's mind and why Jasper's 'power' didn't work on the pyro either. Rosalie didn't really quite like idea of finding out what the new girl was thinking, but she simply brushed it off. What troubled them more was the scent that lingered around the new girl…

As the Cullens sat at their dinner table with Bella, though it was odd for the family to sit at the table since they hardly ever used it, they sat down with Carlisle and explained about the Hino girl.

"Carlisle, why is it that her thoughts are in Japanese, when normally all the thoughts of people are normally fine for me to read?" Edward finally asked.

"It seems that she has heighted spiritual powers, which is stopping you from entering her mind and reading it," Carlisle replied, "As of right now, her spiritual powers are very high for a normal human, which makes me wonder about her linage... "

"Linage?" Bell asked, "Are you meaning like who her parents were?"

"Not exactly. I'd have to meet the girl in person to tell exactly if it is her linage or not, Bella," the vampire replied in turn. "She came from Japan, like you guys said; it makes me wonder if that country has been having supernatural events since World War II…"

"Huh? Japan lost in World War II, as we all remember…well, cept Bella," Edward teased, which caused the brown haired girl to frown slightly at the amusement. This caused the Cullens to force a smile on their face.

"What I'm about to tell you, please don't repeat. I kept this hidden from you all because it was rather disturbing for me to say. Bella, this is like a history lesson for you, so I hope you remember things from your history book about World War II and earlier historic events from the history of this country to even …" he began, getting full attention from the Cullens and Bella.

"World War II took a dangerous turn in 1939 when Germany had Hitler rise to power. As you know, many Jewish people are murdered and resulted in the Holocaust. Behind all the government politics, werewolves, vampires, Warren Witches, and many more were sought by the governments worldwide as World War II continued, as this has been used in previous wars as keys to victory. For example, the British vampires fought against American Werewolves in the American Revolution and the French and Indian War. When Hitler rose to power, he recruited thousand of "Nazi Vampires" and promised them to the allies of Germany, like Japan and Italy, if they joined up with them. Many of these Nazi Vampires were used in the Holocaust to help Hitler's destroying of the Jewish people in the Netherlands, Germany, France, and Italy to name a few just to feed the vampires. Many war prisoners themselves were offered to keep the Nazi Vampires strong. Even some innocent Russian civilians learned the identity of what these vampires were offered up be a meal.

When Japan bombed Pearl Harbor in 1941 and Germany laid bombs on London, the United States had few people in the government who knew about our existence. They offered for any supernatural creatures to go into war for the United States and allies that their existence would not be threatened. After a battle between the vampires of called "Allied Vampires" against the "Yasha Vampires" of Japan, the government realized these vampires needed to feed and the vampires killed thousands of innocent humans. Japan itself had a stronger supernatural history and several priests and followers of the Shinto religion used powers that had long been forgotten by the people that were once used on demons, were used on the Allied Vampires and Yasha Vampires. I haven't seen of these ancient spells myself.

When the atomic bomb was finally used that had been developed and tested in New Mexico, many of the Yasha and Nazi Vampires were killed along with the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. This brought a shock to the governments of the world and they decided that using supernatural creatures to help win any wars would not be acceptable. Few were used in the Korean War, but shortly after that, no more vampires or other creatures have been used.

During the Space Age, the United States discovered the ruins of a palace in on the moon in The Sea of Serenity. Many blamed the vampires of previous wars dating back to the Conquest of Alexander the Great over Egypt that supernatural creatures lacked the explanation why they built a palace on the Moon. To this day, no one has set foot among the ruins of this palace; except that it is rumored the Shinto priests of Japan use their powers to protect it…." Carlisle finished. Everyone had shocked expressions on their face, but it Bella decided to ask another question.

"So, this could mean that Rei is a descendent from the Shinto people who 'protect' this kingdom? Also, does Japan still have any supernatural events happening now?" She asked, with a lot of questions running throughout her mind.

"It is quite possible Miss Hino doesn't even know she has spiritual powers. As for any supernatural occurrences within recent years, there is a group heroines called the Sailor Senshi…translated as Sailor Soldiers which are quite famous on Japan. Though, many of you have heard of a Sailor V from London, they are all related, but they couldn't have anything to do with why the new student has any supernatural powers…" Carlisle answered.

---

As Edward drove Bella home, they both took the information from Carlisle to be hard to grasp at times. Carlisle told them to lie off of the Hino girl, in fear that the powers she had could endanger themselves. Tomorrow it was supposed to be raining again and the couple both knew that this would be their chance if the girl accidently used her powers or if find if she even knew she had any.

As they continued down the road, the two didn't notice a certain being standing up within the trees of the forest.

"They won't figure out who the new student is because soon, she will be joining her friends…" it whispered to no one in particular.

---

After finishing lunch, Luna didn't have much to offer on Rei's first day. They had been discussing what Rei had been feeling that day, but now, Artemis and Luna were getting worried.

"_Rei-chan, maybe you should call Haruka-san and the others to come and visit during your spring vacation from school…with Michiru's music ability, it wouldn't hurt that you are all in one place…_" Luna stated.

"_So, use Michiru's music ability to invite them to visit? I'd like that…"_ Rei smiled at the thought of the other Sailor Senshi visiting. Artemis just grinned and looked off at Rei for a second.

"_Unless Rei kills those Cullens beforehand…"_ he teased, causing much needed laughter.

---

_Please review and tell me what you think! _


	5. Mythology Class & New Developments

Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Takeuchi Naoko-sama and respectful owners.  
Twilight series is copyrighted to Meyers and respectful owners.

This is a fanfiction and nothing more, of course.

Thanks everyone has reviewed this story so far!

Japanese- _Italics_  
English- Regular

Chapter Four: Mythology Class & New Developments

"_Damn, what is up with all of this rain_?" Rei asked herself, as she stumbled inside from the rainy weather outside. It seemed to have once again, rain for three days straight. Maybe she should have picked somewhere else to live at, because the rain was rather getting on her nerves. She was in her a mythology class, noticing Edward and Bella for once in their lives not staring at her. It was odd, because they suddenly added her to the class after lunch, so she'd wind up getting more homework. This subject was ironic, because they just added this called 'myths class' and Rei found it strangely odd that this was even considered a class they could take at this school.

"So class, let's pull out our text books, because today we will be focusing on page 15," the teacher spoke, as the class did and opened their books. What was written on the page seemed to shock her and it was way too familiar:

**Legend of Serenity and Sailor Senshi**

Rei just stared at the title for a second, as the entire class seemed confused on what the legend was about. Though, it wasn't a legend…while few in the class actually believed in mythology, everyone knew about the Sailor Senshi, at least from rumors. A group of local heroines that seemed to always be in Tokyo and London to help save the planet, though many thought they were just kids doing tricks.

"So, which one of you can tell me what you know about the Sailor Senshi?" The teacher asked as Rei's face grew pale and none of the class seemed to know. The teacher gave an annoyed look and continued on. "First, the word 'senshi' should give you all a hint, at least for Miss Hino. Please tell us what 'senshi' translates to, Miss Hino," the teacher, who was Native American Indian, probably from the local Native American tribes, seemed awfully familiar to Bella. She had seen this guy around the reservation, as she knew their secret. Jacob Black, for one example, was part of the supernatural creatures that lived within this area and it seemed strangely odd that they'd send someone to come into the "pale ones" to the high school. Edward had a look of disgust on his face, this time glaring at the teacher who glared back, though turned his attention back on Rei.

"Umm…senshi translates into soldier," Rei answered. '_Of course, why are we in the text books_?! Edward heard Rei thinking something to herself, but once again, had no clue what she was saying.

"Correct! The word senshi is Japanese for soldier. The reason why the book has the word soldier in Japanese, is because this section was kindly written by the Japanese government to be donated to many schools within the United States, England, Spain, and Brazil. I, for one, have no clue what the pictures are saying in the writing, because the text is so small…" he continued, as everyone glanced down the page. Rei was shocked to see a newspaper clipping was scanned onto the page of the book. The kanji written on the page was very small…but the picture was awfully familiar. It was Usagi…or at least Sailor Moon and the other four when from two years ago when the crazy photographer who turned out to be a youma was trying to get the latest news on the Sailor Soldiers. "Now, class, since it seems none of you, even Miss Hino doesn't seem to know a lot about the Sailor Soldiers, your assignment tonight is to read this chapter and write a paragraph thinking what we will learn about chapter one in this mythology class. Of course, once we can get past this rather…odd section of mythology, we can go and learn about how the Romans stole the idea of Greek Gods and renamed them…" he teased at the last part. Rei of course, didn't find it humorous at all. She was really going to have to talk with Luna and Artemis about this section of the book and how suddenly their history was being posted within text books!

For the remainder of the hour, the entire class (besides Rei) was amazed by the 'fairy tale' that was told within it. The story of a palace on the moon and the prince who fell in love with the princess of the moon and how four other princesses were assigned to protect the Moon Princess. What seemed to amaze Edward and Bella was this story seemed to match better than what Carlisle had told them the previous day about the palace remains that had been found on the moon. It seemed that their thoughts were true and this wasn't just some mythological legend…it was very true such as Edward being a vampire and there being werewolves around La Push.

---

"Calm down Rei!" Artemis bellowed, as three sat down. She had been speaking so rapidly that neither Luna or Artemis could understand entirely what the girl had been saying.

"Rei-chan, we already talked with Michiru-san today and learned they are coming to Forks to do a small concert, because we answered when she called. They think they found some clues onto what happened with Usagi and the others…" Luna added in.

"_Really? What all did she say_?" Rei asked, slowing down her talking.

"_We're thinking that our history appearing within your text books, the Cullens, and the others going missing is all tied together_…" Artemis started, but they all stopped when they heard a crash outside. Running and looking out a window, the three noticed two…things fighting. They seemed to be human, but then…Rei saw Bella watching the fight.

"_What is __she __doing out there_?" Rei asked, while Artemis sweat drop. Obviously Rei was still sore about what happened the previous day.

"_Never mind that Rei, transform! Whatever those things are…they can kill someone if they keep that up_!" Luna replied and the pyro nodded, as the paler figure threw the other figure into a car.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Within seconds, she stood transformed and at first she was reluctant to walk out the door of her home. Wielding the powers of Sailor Mars felt weird, but the two guardian cats obviously picked this up.

"_Come on Mars, do it for the others_…" Artemis assured her. Mars nodded and ran outside, where the two fighting figures noticed a different 'smell' in the air. Edward, as he was fighting with another vampire who randomly tried to attack Bella, was the first to notice this. However, the other vampire took this as to his advantage and threw Edward into the air, as he flew a good distance. Luna and Artemis had followed Mars outside. Bella seemed to panic, as the vampire closed in closer around her…

---

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The senshi cried, as the arrow flew into the vampire, as he groaned in pain and backed off from Bella, looking for shot the arrow. Bella was also taken by surprise and Edward, who continued running towards Bella, as shocked faces seem to form on faces. Standing in plain sight, was Rei Hino (or at least Edward knew it was Rei, since her smell was much stronger now) or more importantly, Sailor Mars, with two cats standing to the right and left of her. The other vampire raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A mortal was able to burn me? _But how_?!" He hissed, as Mars rolled her eyes. This vampire knew Japanese?!

"I do not know what you are, but who you won't get that chance," Mars replied. Bella still seemed to be a state of shock and Edward was alerted when the other Cullens showed up, surrounding the vampire. He simply started to laugh.

"So the Cullens and a Sailor Senshi are here…this worked out so well as planned…" The vampire laughed.

"_What_? This was a trap?" Artemis asked, to everyone's surprise that a cat talked besides Mars. The vampire began running towards Artemis, who didn't even have a chance to see him coming and kicked towards him, only as Mars went to intervene.

"Akuryo Taisan!" She launched the ofuda towards the vampire, as he was immobilized. Carlisle quickly took notice of the attack, which confirmed what he thought before. Rei Hino was in fact a priestess or miko.

"Everyone, now!" Edward yelled, as Cullens attacked the vampire and went to kill him…only the entire area was wet, no where to start a fire without alerting the town people. Luckily, the miko's house was on the out skirts of the town. Mars was completely shocked by the Cullens…they weren't human! It seemed her ofuda scrolls also seemed to work fairly well on the vampires…

"There is no where to start a fire!" Rosalie stated, annoyed as the Cullen boys held the vampire.

"Wait!" Mars yelled, as she wanted to ask the vampire something first. The Cullens noticed this and nodded, as Sailor Mars walked up and asked, "How is that you know I'm a Sailor Senshi and how you can speak Japanese?" She asked.

"_Ah, Hino, don't worry…you'll find out soon enough, at least your friends did_…" the vampire replied. No one understood what the vampire had said, besides Luna, Artemis, Mars, and Carlisle.

"_What did you say_?" Luna asked, as she and Artemis ran up near Mars. The senshi growled in anger and her fist lit up with fire, as she held it near the vampire's face. This shocked the Cullens once again and Bella was also completely within a state of shock, as she appeared to be in the same spot, not believing her eyes.

"_Miss Hino, it won't do any good to question him. He doesn't know, but we could use your help in killing him_…" Carlisle replied, as the pyro almost jumped from her skin. How did they know?

"_You know…wait don't answer that_. Okay, how do you propose we kill him?" Sailor Mars asked, switching into English. Alice smiled and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Once again, the Hino girl seemed to be showing off in front of them…again. Mars caught that glance, but ignored it.

"Just whatever you got, just hurry…" Jasper panted, as the vampire struggled to get free once again.

"O-Okay…" she replied.

"We just need a lot of fire…we'll hold him…" Carlisle added in. The pyro nodded, as Luna and Artemis had taken cover behind Mars, obviously afraid of the Cullens.

"Fire Soul!" She cried, as the attack came from her index fingers and as she continued the attack, the vampire died within minutes. As Mars looked around for the Cullens, she noticed that Edward had gone and retrieved Bella, who was still in a state of shock.

"What are you?" She finally asked, as both sides seemingly continued to stare at each other.

* * *

Next time on New Fire:  
"_Rei, they easily can kill you! They could help be behind why the princess is missing_!" Haruka's voice yelled at the teenager.

* * *

A/N: Please review and I've decided to start including some "sneak peeks" for later chapters. ^-^; I've got to say, this is probably the longest chapter I've typed up…with about 1,950 words! Of course, if any of you like other anime fanfiction, I please recommend checking out my newer Dragonball Z fanfictions. They are also why I haven't had a chance to update this story…but once again, I hopefully made up for that in this chapter. The characters seemed OOC a bit and the chapter seemed kind of rushed, I know…but the mythology class will save a lot of EXPLAINING from Rei. Plus, I couldn't help and have Rei transform already. I bet also some of you were all bored with last chapter, so I tried to make this one interesting.

Once again, if you like SM crossovers, I recommend the following ones below of mine . Also with the manga Vampire Knight and DBZ…I recommend checking out my following*favorite* fanfiction (also my Pokemon ones…but I need to finish typing a chapter up for one of those ones) I've written. For some other amazing fanfics, check out my favorites list!

A Water Tainted Feeling- Vampire Knight/SM (features Ami gaining 'eternal henshin' soon) (Also check out the poll on my profile, it would be helpful).  
Never Look Back – Dragonball Z and is centered on Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta.  
Sailor Moon Inu-Yasha- SM/Inu-Yasha (Features Rei gaining 'eternal henshin' and finished. Corrected version coming soon.)  
The Fire's Flame Still Burns- SM/The Dark Knight (features Rei).


	6. Making Them Laws?

Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Takeuchi Naoko-sama and respectful owners.  
Twilight series is copyrighted to Meyers and respectful owners.

This is a fanfiction and nothing more, of course. Thank you to all who have favorited, reviewed, and alerted this story!

A/N: So, did anyone go and see New Moon (or was it worth it?) Well, the night I got invited to go see New Moon, I had a rather serious choice. New NCIS (and a cool NCIS: LA) episodes or New Moon, when I disliked the second book? I think you might have figured out my pick, as it was worth missing New Moon to see the NCIS episodes, because Abby in the LA one was VERY cool. Back to the story, this chapter is themed a lot on a familiar Sailor Stars episode and I think that Haruka being who she is in the anime (her manga counterpart is a bit different) that she would be…well herself in this chapter. Also, I FINALLY got to read the third book of the Twilight series! I promised my sister I would finish the series and I figured I owe it to this story to know more what happens in book three than what people randomly blurt out talking about it. I'm only ¼ of the way through the book though…:/

Japanese- _Italics_  
English- Regular

Chapter Five: Haruka's Rules…Make Them Laws?

**Flight 123 – Tokyo International Airport to Seattle International Airport-  
**  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna sat upon the air plane, as they were somewhat excited yet concerned to see Rei again. Hotaru had been made to stay in Japan, simply because the odd aging girl was not an adult and it would be strange to suddenly pull her out of her school in Japan and miss school. As they sat on the flight, Setsuna had been sleeping since they took into the air as if knowing she didn't want to get jet lag or be tired when they arrived. Michiru and Haruka were talking quietly, as they knew were discussing what to do when they arrived in Forks.

"_So…where will we be staying before the concert_?" Michiru asked.

"_Rei's place. It will be easier there so we can watch the Cullens and how they interact with Rei, plus that means less people that will try and find any hotel we would say at_," Haruka explained. They both looked at Setsuna and tried to hold back a laugh as they couldn't keep their conversation straight as they saw the Time Guardian actually drooling in her sleep! Grinning, Haruka snapped a photo of it with a new cell phone, as they both knew it was so rare to see Setsuna appear to actually be 'human' and outside of her serious attitude.

---

School had arrived but the sun was shining today. It meant that the Cullens wouldn't be at school and Rei would have a break. She decided to drop the mythology class, as she explained she already took it in Japan. The school agreed and she could easily make room for her friends as the school was talking about the great big buzz of Michiru Kaiou, who was a growing musical sensation with her violin and wonderful looks would be playing in a concern this Saturday.

Rei was invited to sit with Mike and the group of friends, which to her annoyance Bella was sitting with them. She kept to herself, as she listened to Mike talking about them and held a newspaper clipping that was way too familiar for Rei. It was the concert that Michiru had joined up with the Three Lights, a now 'broken' group that formed in Japan.

"Hey, Hino, you know more about the Three Lights and this Michiru more than we do so did you ever see either one of them in Japan?" Mike randomly asked which Rei almost coughed up her drink. Though she could have gone home and had lunch, Rei was beginning to wonder if she should have.

"Umm…yeah I saw them…a lot," she stated, trying to place her words right. The group of girls at the table, including Bella watched Rei, curious and somewhat excited.

"Wow! That is cool," Mike replied.

"Did you go to their concerts or even see any of them in school or something? Tell us!" Jessica pleaded and Rei sighed slightly. Bella took note of it and decided to talk about it later with Edward. The only reason she sat at the table today was because she was trying to get more information about Rei…which Rei often glared her down to make sure that she didn't mention anything of her being a Sailor Senshi.

"I guess you could say that," Rei began, recalling the memories as if they were only yesterday, "My four friends went to the same school was the Three Lights. Three of them were even in the same class as the three. I didn't get to see them as much because I went to a Catholic school but it was fun being with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten," she stated, Jessica surprised and some of the girls giving her a dirty look, jealous like that she knew them on a first name basis.

"Wait, did you know Michiru Kaiou?" Mike asked, as if he was in love with the photo of her. Rei raised an eyebrow at his look and tried not to laugh, already knowing Haruka and Michiru were…well, she'd let him find out.

"Michiru-san went to the now destroyed Mugen Academy when my friends and I were in junior high. We met her one day in an arcade where she was with her…boyfriend," she laughed, recalling that memory and everyone at the table gave a confused look, "That was a long time ago though. Michiru-san wasn't that famous then," she remarked, finishing her story and getting up from the table, dumping her tray and leaving the cafeteria, a sadden look on her face. No one dared to say anything, simply because they were all pondering why the new girl left Japan if she knew people like that. Bella, of course, would tell Edward and the Cullens this information.

---

While walking home, Rei stared up at the forest trees and cursed herself for telling all of that. She had gotten so involved with her memories she shouldn't have said that much. Though, she got the feeling she wasn't alone when she finally got to her house. The door was opened and she became concerned, wondering if another vampire had gotten around near her house. Then it hit her…Luna and Artemis!

"_Luna! Artemis! Where are you_?!" She yelled, running into the house and was taken by surprise! Three familiar figures sat in her house, all smiling as Luna and Artemis were sitting on a sofa.

"_Haruka? Michiru? Setsuna?! I thought but when…_" she started going crazy, asking all sorts of questions. The four allies quickly got caught up in their conversation and eventually it settled onto the topic of the Cullens.

"_Rei, stay away from them. They could be why the princess is missing_," Haruka stated.

"_I don't think they could, Haruka, I mean even vampires cannot get to Tokyo that fast_," Rei replied. Though, she soon was going to regret that she said that, noticing the look on their faces, as well as the two cats.

"_We came here because that vampire knew who that you were a Sailor Senshi! That has got to do something with Usagi disappearing, so quit defending them_!" Haruka snapped back. Angered and hurt, Rei stood up.

"_If this was the type of reunion where you all thought I needed babysitting, than go to a hotel, because I know that! I am trying to figure them out so I can figure out what happened_!" She yelled.

"_No, we aren't going and you are not getting that close to them_," Michiru answered. Rei raised an eyebrow on confusion, but Michiru tossed her a paper. Written in kanji, she saw a note from her father:

'_Dear Rei,_

I know we have had our disagreements in the past, but I was approached with some concern by your friends in Japan. I have decided until you turn the legal age of 18 and come back to Japan, you friends will be staying with your in America. While you may hate me for this, the results of your missing friends and such, by legal terms they are now your guardians until further notice. I am truly sorry, but I do not want you do get hurt, even if we haven't agreed in the past.

_From,  
Father_'

"_I cannot believe you! You went to him of all people_?!" She stormed out of the living room and shut the door, knowing what was going to lie ahead. If they were going to be staying, it meant that know the small house she had been staying in was now going to be up for rent again…she slumped onto her bed, as the three allies in the living room plus the cats formed sadden looks on their faces.

---

A/N: Short chapter, I know. Though, I am deciding to deepen the plot and make things more twisted? XD; Reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading! :D


	7. Setsuna's Thoughts

Sailor Moon and all related characters are copyrighted to Takeuchi Naoko and respectful owners.  
Twilight series and all related characters are copyrighted to Meyers and respectful owners.

This is a fanfiction and nothing more, of course. I (KagomeSMercury aka Kagome for short) do not own either one of the respective materials in this story or I would be trying to help bring a redub and uncut version of Sailor Moon into English, but since I do not, I can only dream.

A/N: Forgive me! The original chapter I had been working on for months (and do not say that three months is not a long time for a chapter) got deleted by mistake a few days ago (plus writer's block)! On another note, anyone notice all (or 99.4%) of the SM/Twilight crossovers are mostly focused on Usagi? I am glad I was original when I started this fanfiction. I mean, I love Usako do death, but we need to give the other Sailor Senshi some spotlight as well!

**By the way, is the Volturi in Twilight just entirely Italian vampires? And how do they speak English? _; I am curious if any Twilight fans can help me out; it would help me if they can help me out on the Volturi with questions if I can message you on **_**Fanfiction . net**_**. I finally finished the third book just today, but I am still confused on them.**

wildflower1014- Oh do not worry about the Outer Guardians confronting the Cullens. ;) I think that Haruka-san will be the leader behind that… (_Haruka: Hey! You wrote me to be that way in the last chapter!) _Or maybe I will be? )

Starowner- Thank you! :D Chapter was delayed getting up and I am sorry. (_Rosalie: It was because she was too into making Bella sound like a normal person, when she can't be normal.) _HEY! That was rude…I take offense to that. I only make Bella sound weirder…:/

LittleBells- It has been ages since I've actually sat down and watched an episode of Sailor Moon as well (_Alice: -Starts drawing on a paper with Kagome watching Pokemon, NCIS, and DBZ while trying to do track and field-_) in months. Alice-chan, STOP THAT! I already am on the bad side for not updating other fanfiction and you are helping them know why! Yeah, I also enjoyed that NCIS episode when it premiered…anyone curious about Gibbs and that lawyer in season seven?

ladyuuki16- ;) Thanks. I am not trying to advertise, but sense your avatar is of Vampire Knight (and penname), you might also check out _A Water Tainted Feeling_. It has Sailor Moon and Vampire Knight in it…

* * *

Dialogue Notes:  
Japanese- _Italics_  
English- Regular  
Thoughts- _Italics_

Chapter Six: Setsuna's Thoughts

**Next Day-  
**  
Someone knows that it is embarrassing when you have _Haruka_ taking you to school. Actually, it was not as bad as Rei thought considering she got to ride on a rented motorcycle that Haruka had managed to rent one. The pyro did ever dare to ask either mostly because sometimes they never ceased to amaze her.

While Rei was at school the entire day, the Outer Guardians had rented a much bigger house not far from the one Rei had been staying in the entire time. That was the task that they were determined to get done.

The Cullens had not been at school today, since it was sunny once again and Bella seemed lost in her own world. The rest of the school was getting very excited at the buzz of Michiru Kaiou that Rei had not given much thought to it. Rather, her thoughts were on the previous conversation from the night before…

Flashback-

"_Rei, stay away from them. They could be why the princess is missing_," Haruka stated.

"_I don't think they could, Haruka, I mean even vampires cannot get to Tokyo that fast_," Rei replied. Though, she soon was going to regret that she said that, noticing the look on their faces, as well as the two cats.

"_We came here because that vampire knew who that you were a Sailor Senshi! That has got to do something with Usagi disappearing, so quit defending them_!" Haruka snapped back. Angered and hurt, Rei stood up.

End of Flashback-

Then again it did not explain what had happened to Usagi and the others. She knew deep inside they were still alive…it was a feeling. As Rei arrived at her new home, as glanced and noticed that Luna and Artemis were sleeping on the sofa and she sighed. Setsuna was in the kitchen and Rei popped her head in, staring at her friend.

Setsuna had vaguely said anything since they had arrived in Forks and besides from the conversation of the previous evening, she had kept her head down. Setsuna felt eyes upon her and looked at Rei and only then learned her mistake. She quickly put down the spatula that she had been cooking with and wiped her eyes…If Rei had not seen it for herself she would not have believed it that Setsuna Meioh was crying!

"_Setsuna-san, what is wrong_?" Rei asked, forgetting her own hurt feelings (which had mostly been geared towards Haruka) in an instant.

"_I was thinking of Small Lady_," she answered and Rei felt a lump form in her throat. She had not even given Chibi-Usa a single thought in weeks. If Usagi was never found, then the pink haired girl would not be born and the pyro knew how close Setsuna and the child were.

"_I see. Do you really think the Cullens are behind Usagi and the others missing_?" The pyro asked. Setsuna stared into deep thought, as if not sure to answer yet. After several minutes, as Setsuna tears slowly started to dry, she put a serious look on her face.

"_No, I do not believe they are…_" Setsuna answered, which made Rei smile, "However, time itself is in trouble as long as the princess and her guardians are missing."

"_Come again? You mean you cannot see the future to see if Usagi is found_?" Rei asked.

"_No, sadly I cannot because the flow of time is…_'loco'_ as the Americans put it. When I have gazed onto the Time Gates, I see vampires…creatures that are drastically different than the Cullens now. I one certain vampire with blonde hair and the Cullens around us along with wolf like creature_s," she answered.

"_I see…so something could be happening. I wonder if I should consult the fire_," the teenager answered, wondering if seeing into it would help any better from Setsuna's concern over time. If this blonde vampire was somehow behind Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Minako missing, then Rei decided that she needed to consult the fire. Setsuna only nodded, as a small sly grin appeared on her face as Rei left the room and Setsuna resumed cooking…

* * *

"Ah, Miss Kaiou! What a joy it will be to how you playing for the senior class," the principal commented.

"I am happy to be in America and playing for your school," Michiru replied.

"Yes, hopefully now Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme will agree to the graduation party that will you are more than willing after your concert to join them at it for music entertainment," the principal rambled on, as Haruka bit a lip. She distrusted the Cullens along with the La Push natives, known as werewolves.

Though, when Michiru looked into her mirror and saw an outline of a blonde vampire with an unsuspected face that looked remarkably like Jadeite, they decided it was time to talk with the 'Pale Bakas' and the 'Furry Inu' that was a cause for concern. If had not been for Setsuna pointing Jadeite out from remembering him as a general for Prince Endymion in the Silver Millennium, then Haruka and Michiru would not known who it was because of their lost memories.

Queen Beryl had frozen Jadeite in punishment for his constant failures. Rei and Luna were the only ones around who still remembered the general. However, Artemis suggested that he could have been unfrozen and somehow he joined sides with the Volturi, as Artemis stated that it could be quite possible that the Italian Vampires had learned about the Sailor Senshi and thought they were some type of enemy?

How Artemis learned about the Volturi had made Haruka wonder if the two guardian cats had more abilities than they knew of. It could also mean that Artemis had researched everything, which would make sense. Though, where had he learned this information from?

* * *

Luna sighed, as she stared out the window. Three more days and Michiru's concert would be over and hopefully there would be less tension. She glanced over at the television and some news alert appeared from Seattle. Curious, she turned up the volume on the television with her paw…listening…

"'News Report that there have yet been more mysterious murders throughout this area. More and more homicides are appearing and there does not seem to be a stop against a serial kille-…'"

Luna placed her paw on the off button and sighed again. A better way to depress her even more was to listen to such…terrible news. She decided to close her eyes and take a nap…no harm done in doing so. However, she not help but remembering that there were some Japanese citizens that went missing and/or turned up dead shortly after Usagi and the others went missing. It surely was just a common mistake happening in the world, right?

* * *

"_They'd kill me if they knew I was here_," Artemis stated, as he panted from his run towards the Cullens' estate, as he sat within Carlisle's study. The male cat was scared…no _terrified_ would be the correct word.

"_Relax…Alice checked her visions and she saw nothing of them finding out about you visiting today_," Carlisle answered.

"_I see. So you do believe that the Volturi may have taken our princess_?" Artemis asked.

"_No, I do not believe they would have done so. However, when Edward and Jacob, a friend of Bella's, learned that there was an unfamiliar scent in her room and around Hino's former house, we began to wonder if everything is tied together_," Carlisle answered.

"_How can that be possible? What does Usagi and her guardians have to do with vampires and werewolves_?" Artemis persisted, as he struggled to remain calm. Carlisle sent him a small smile and good not blame the young cat at all. The male cat has seen the pain over the disappearances of their friends that he wanted everything back to normal. He missed Minako more than the others, but he missed everyone. Though Artemis had taken to liking Usagi being the princess, he had grown to like the odango in ways he never thought he would.

"_Alice drew this_," Carlisle put a drawing down that his adopted daughter had drew only a few days ago at lunch. The drawing showed Ami, Makoto, and Minako, with one shaded figure that had an outline that looked familiar. Almost like one of Beryl's generals...

"_Ami…Makoto…and Minako! But where is Usagi_?" Artemis pondered.

"_We think that one of the figures in the vision is Victoria, a vampire that has been after Bella. She will do anything to get Bella…even if it means going after other species for it. We believe that, Bella included, that she targeted your friends for their powers. Even we cannot turn your kind into vampires because of your powers. However…we can control you_," Carlisle finished.

"_Wait, control us? How_?"

"_Our venom is not strong enough to change you, however, it is strong enough to cloud minds and control your thoughts. It is possible that these three women were taken under control by Victoria. That is why we must insist that we get allied help from you and your friends_," the vampire added in.

"_So…I need to convince Rei and the others to fight alongside the Native Americans and yourselves_," Artemis groaned. Rei and Setsuna would not be much of a problem…though Michiru and Haruka would be a bit harder.

"_Yes and no. Edward's request is that if we request your help in saving these three girls, who are most likely leading squads of newborns as we speak near Forks slowly, that the three other stronger guardians along with help lead_," Carlisle explained.

"_Just Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna…why not Rei_?" The cat asked.

"_Miss Hino's powers are weaker than the other three. She could easily be attacked and turned under their control as well. We decided that Miss Hino would be safer with Edward and Bella this Saturday and Sunday when we timed the arrivals of Victoria and this unknown man. A friend of yours might be able to help out with other figure without your leader_," the doctor replied.

"_A friend_?" Artemis' ears perked up, as Carlisle's door opened, showing a familiar figure standing in the doorway..."_Hotaru_?"

"_Yes, the Cullens flew me with their money from Tokyo. I fear the princess will not be safe now that Jadeite has been revived. While our powers are strong, I believe the general has acquired new powers that out classes our own if he was to find Rei-chan…his plans would almost be complete_," Hotaru replied.

"_You mean that Jadeite is only aiding these vampires so he can use the other three to find Rei and somehow get to Usagi_?" Artemis asked, beginning to catch on.

"_Yes, if Rei-chan is taken under their control, they will use her power to break Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter's barrier protecting the princess, wherever she is hidden. Her dark power would conflict with the good power surrounding the barrier before they were taken under control and Usagi could be defenseless against Jadeite's plans_…"

* * *

A/N: I am moving things along. Short chapter again, but enjoy…and leave reviews? (;


	8. Let's Make a Plan, Everyone!

Sailor Moon and all related characters are copyrighted to Takeuchi Naoko and respectful owners.  
Twilight series and all related characters are copyrighted to Meyers and respectful owners.

This is a fanfiction and nothing more, of course. I do not own either one of the respective materials in this story.

A/N: Holy moly! I updated! This story is almost halfway done. Thanks for all your support, guys and gals! Nice to know some people can tolerate me writing Twilight. Really, thanks for the feedback and support everyone. Also, if you spot any spelling errors, please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

Now onto the reviewers…

**Ladyuuki16**: I wrote more! I've bet everyone by now has not expected to have updates as quick as some other stories. Next time I start a new story, I'm going to write it and then upload it. Or at least, have half of it done so I can have a better idea where I am going with the story. Thanks for the review.

**Wildflower1014:** Yes! I am glad too! Hotaru is going to be fun writing because I adore her so much…3 I kind of miss the Inner Guardians and Usagi too. I hardly ever write with them besides Ami (for one crossover) and Rei. Thanks for the review.

**IDreamOfBlueSkies**: Thanks! Hotaru-chan seems to be the popular one…:D

**Xxdarkvampireangelxx:** Here you go! Thanks for the review.

**Mimic121:** I know updates are slow, but I will finish this story. I would not dare write one of the few non-centered Usagi/Twilight stories and not continue. Sadly, I have to apologize for the lack of recent updates. I am also glad you like how this story is written. I was afraid I had not managed to capture the Twilight series good enough.

Dialogue Notes:  
Japanese- _Italics_  
English- Regular  
Thoughts- '_Italics'_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Let's Make a Plan, Everyone!

"_Hotaru, how did you possibly arrive here so fast? Sestuna and everyone did not arrive here until a few days ago._" Rei inquired. The miko had a nagging feeling something had not been right when saw Artemis hiding from Haruka.

It was not like the male cat had no right to hide from Haruka. The elder Sailor Senshi could be intimidating when she wanted to be – or in at least try, Rei thought wryly. However, Artemis was still avoiding her at all costs.

Something about the idea that Artemis would be shipped back to Japan in a tuna fish can made the white male cat freak out. Luna had been the first to find out Artemis had gone to the Cullens. In fact, Luna had admired the male cat for actually attempting to talk with their "enemies."

"_Carlisle put in a special word and I got to fly here on the next flight out of Japan_," Hotaru answered.

"_What about the passports and through customs(1)_?"

"_Setsuna and Michiru got me a passport before Usagi disappeared. They planned on taking everyone to Europe for a vacation. Michiru would get us a free trip there while she was going on a tour for the summer_," Hotaru answered, a small smile forming on her face.

Rei's jaw dropped. Who could blame her? Michiru was planning on taking everyone while she was going to tour Europe? The miko would give anything to see Europe and take in its beauty. She would gladly go anywhere to Europe now – well except Italy know there was knowledge an actual 'government' which controlled the vampires on the planet. Or something like that, Rei figured.

"_I hope we do not go to Italy then. Dealing with 'American' vampires is hard enough. So, I'm guessing there are not any Inu (Dog) Vampires and Nazi Vampires going to show up this weekend, right_?" Rei asked.

"_I doubt it, Rei-chan. Those vampires were only involved with supernatural war in World War II. I think there is a possibility there is an army of them. I guess we can call them infant vampires._"

"_Well, that should be easy. I can roast them_," Rei taunted in a teasing manner. However, Hotaru grimaced and frowned slightly.

That statement did not really ease Hotaru's conscious at all. Rei was not going to be fighting next to the Outer Guardians. She would be with Bella and Edward. The venom would be all too easy for Rei to get bitten and wind up like the Ami, Makoto, and Minako – who were currently mind controlled somehow.

"_I should warn you, Rei, you will not be fighting alongside us_," Haruka answered, as she walked into the room. Rei and Hotaru had been sitting a table in discussion about the plans. It was rather unplanned for Haruka to suddenly walk in. She was walking in to get some lemonade Michiru had made and managed to walk in on the plan.

Oddly enough, Rei bit a nasty remark for her fellow Sailor Senshi. However, the miko had learned a great deal of self-control over since over the past few weeks. Whether it was from the emotional hurt she was experiencing or learning of sparkling vampires, she did not know.

"_Hotaru and Luna explained it to me_," Rei answered in a short response. Despite her current situation, Rei still felt a bit of annoyance at Haruka.

Haruka nodded and grabbed the lemonade from the counter and poured two cups, "_We need to make a plan still. I still do not trust the Cullens enough to make sure we can rescue the others and find Usagi safely,_" Haruka then turned and walked into living room, while Hotaru followed.

Rei waited a few seconds before letting out a sigh and followed. It would not to any good to refuse to listen or fight. It would not make planning any easier.

* * *

In the beginning, the venom had felt like it took over her mind first. However, when the venom had spread and felt like it took control over her heart, the Sailor Senshi wondered if she would ever be cured.

Or at least, she did not know if there was any medical cure for vampire venom. Ami Mizuno was a genius with many things in her life. She attended cram schools and was always the top one to score on tests – well except when Taiki and Urawa had managed to score equally (even though Urawa only scored higher because of his ability to see the future).

Now, Ami along with her other two friends were fighting their best to try and beat the venom, but their bodies and minds did the opposite. The only reason a part of her subconscious did not fall prey to the toxic venom.

At first, Ami feared it may have been the former Dark Moon Kingdom general may have been behind the complete control (well, almost complete control) on her body. However, the venom itself had taken control of them. Ami did not know exactly what was keeping part of their subconscious from falling completely prey to the venom and becoming vampires themselves, but she had an idea it had to do with their Sailor Crystals…

* * *

Perched within the woods, a familiar Dark Moon Kingdom stood dressed in his familiar attire, red keeping him different compared the other three generals he used to work with. Nearby, a blonde vampire waited and watched as her "pack" fed on several different humans who had been on a camping trip.

"Within two days, I'll have my revenge and Sailor Moon will no longer able to enjoy the life she once hoped for…" the general muttered.

"Are you so sure? I may have…bitten those girls, but even if the last guardian falls prey to the venom, it does not we can find this girl you are looking at," Victoria replied.

"This is coming from the disgusting vampire who cannot track down and kill one mortal girl?" Jadeite asked in a remark, as he watched the pack of vampires feeding on the humans. Even the general had to admit, it was rather disturbing to watch vampires feed.

Victoria growled lowly, "That human girl is the reason I do not have James with me, anymore."

Jadeite sighed, "I once had a lover, just like you. However, even at my…loss of her if you can call it that, I learned to move on. Maybe I moved on so quick because she easily shut out what happened between us and moved on to help her friends. Anyway, I just find it odd creatures from hell – literally – fall in love(2)."

Victoria snorted in remark, "We do…in mysterious ways. Even crazy beings such as yourself fall in love." The general shrugged his shoulders in response. He eyed the vampires current feeding again and closed his eyes.

'_Disgusting…these nasty vampires_.' He found humans to be more appealing than these blood suckers…

Jadeite turned away and looked at Victoria, "Anyway. I must warn you…the remaining Sailor Senshi will not be friendly against your 'friends' there. Sailor Mars herself has the elemental powers alone to easily wipe your 'friends' out."

Victoria smirked, "I am not afraid of that. Rather, all I care about is the human girl. I can easily dispose of the Mars girl if you simply keep your bargain and deal with her allies. One human, one vampire, and one those weak girls I easily put under my control."

Jadeite gripped his hand in anger, "If it was not for the limited energy I have left, you would not have easily taken down any of those Sailor Senshi." To point out which Sailor Senshi he was taking about he pointed to the three comatose looking teenagers, all dressed in their respective colors of orange, blue, and green…

* * *

"_So remember. We cannot rely on the Cullens themselves to help us find Usagi_," Michiru stated.

"_Okay, so the plan is set. Everyone, tomorrow we shall meet with the Cullens and discuss our terms- any vampires that get in the way of us…_" Haruka replied.

Reluctantly, Rei nodded as did Luna and Artemis. In just two days, they would be facing off against vampires and an unknown general of the Dark Moon Kingdom. Unknown to the Outer Guardians, Rei and the cats knew.

Artemis had told Rei he had figured out who targeted their friends in the first place. Now, Rei and the cats had formed a plan of their own. They would work on trying to locate Usagi while the fighting took place. Plus, if they confronted Jadeite along the way…they would deal with him.

However, Rei only needed to avoid Edward and Bella when she went "camping" with them the next evening. The idea just "thrilled" the miko so much.

Rei kept one thing in mind with the "camping trip" the next evening: as she would soon find Usagi and find a way to turn to Minako, Makoto, and Ami back to their original selves.

* * *

"This antidote should turn Rei's friends back to normal…" Carlisle explained, "If they do not find their leader in time. Only their leader and this antidote can help turn them back."

The Cullens and Bella were doing the same exact thing the remaining Sailor Senshi had been talking about. They were making plans for the following evening and two days away…they would be finally stopping Victoria.

"But you said the white cat mentioned someone from their past lives. Someone who used to be in love with one of the Sailor Soldiers," Bella brought up.

"Yes, I fear that Rei was the one who in love with this general in her past life. According to Artemis, each of the Inner Guardians were in love with a general from Earth. Each ended tragically for the girls, however, Rei or rather, her past life, was the one who was able to push her own feelings aside for her friends. I fear this time, however, it will be her friends who come before her duty…"

* * *

x-x-x-x

A random comment, but there are times when I have traveled overseas and I dislike going through customs. I remember one time my travel group and I waited for over two hours to be checked in through customs. I had to make a remark on airports again at some point in this story… xD

I could not resist in throwing in a few Silver Millennium references. Stay tuned for more expansion on this.

More coming soon! Thank you for reading and if you want, please review. Until next time…:D


End file.
